EARTH69 Is In Need Of OC's
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Earth-69 is looking to collaborate with the fellow active writers on fanfiction. Details and character template inside!
1. Chapter 1

CALLING ALL TITANS!

Earth-69 is looking several OC's to add to the ever growing Titan's International rosters. The characters applying do not need to become a recurring hero if not they do not desire to be apart of the leading line up. Were looking for long and short term characters so all are welcome. So far we have five teams that include, Titans Delta, Titans Bludhaven, Titans Omega, Titans Zeta and the base team in San Francisco. Our OC's as well as mainstream heroes make up the founding members for these teams. The line ups consist of... (the team leaders are listed first)

Titans Delta...

Red Star... Osiris, Alo Verra, Hawkboy, Moonlight

Titans Bludhaven

Troia(Cassandra Sandsmark)... Nighthunter, Crimson Canary, Kid Mercury, Bombard

Titans Omega...

Marvel Boy(Freddy Freeman)... Miss Martian, Incubus, Solar Flare, Max

Titans Zeta...

Aqualad(Jackson Hyde)... Bomshell, Zatara, Kid Vixen, Wildfire

We also have a few teams for OC's that are to old to be Titans such as, the Justice Empire, the Starlights, and the Zenith Defenders. Their line ups consist of...

Justice Empire...

Overlord... Marauder, Majestic Man, Violetlite, Destiny, Angelic Man, Starman

Zenith Defenders...

Emerald Archer... Indigo Lantern, Miss Magician, White Widow, Superstar, Alexis Luthor

Starlights...

Morningstar... Star Sapphire(Davith Kallisto), Firestar, Superstar

For more information on our OC's visit our profile for a link to our wiki created for Earth-69. We have defined standards for all characters that appear in Earth-69 which is just a fancy way of saying these are the requirements. From the many stories we've read on this site we've come to realize that people are big fans of having their characters wear all black. Any OC wearing dominantly black without any other iconic colors will not be accepted. Be creative and have a signature look. We also will not accept any applicants who do not fill out our template. That's just rude and lazy using one you already filled out. Now for the fun part!

Feel free to send in as many OC's as you want in either a review or a PM. Both are acceptable. Thank you and we will let you know if your OC is accepted or not.

Don't be afraid to tell us about your characters in detail.

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Ethnicity:

Orientation:

Sex:

Hair Style and Color:

Eye Color:

General Build:

Costume:

Strength:

Speed:

Durability:

Skills:

Powers:

Equipment:

Personality:

Origin:

Desired Team: (Zenith Defenders, Titans Zeta etc...) You may list more the one.

PLUS: As an added bonus, if we receive enough credible applicants, we will create another Titan's team called Titan's OC, that will be based in Orange County. This team will only feature original characters that haven't been created by us... =]


	2. Chapter 2

CONGRATULATIONS to the following OC's that have been accepted into Earth-69...

Arrow, now as Hotshot submitted by... Koopaangel7177

Hotshot was kidnapped and trained to become a soldier for an upcoming world war. After Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Black Canary saved the young teens, Hotshot decided to put on a cape, and became a superhero looking for a thrill. Hotshot will be joining Titans Bludhaven with Troia(Cassie), Kid Mercury, Bombard, and Jack the Jester.

Charm, submitted by... 33Harley-Quinn33

Charm is the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn. She will be joining Alexis Luthor former Zentih Defender, and Alo Verra previous member of the Titans Delta. Together they will form the Gotham City Sirens.

Discharge, submitted by... LinkinKnight

Discharge is a meta-human who discovered his powers during a lightning storm. He will be joining Titans International with Robin(Damien Wayne), Wonderboy II, Superboy II, Speedy(OC), and Metamorph.

Morph, now as Metamorph submitted by... BadKat13

Metamorph is a young girl running from N.O.W.H.E.R.E who wants to capture her for unknown purposes. Metamorph will be joining Robin(Damien Wayne), Wonderboy II, Superboy II, Speedy(OC), and Discharge.

These stories are already in progress and I hope to have them posted soon so make sure to be on the lookout. If your OC did not get accepted please don't be discouraged. It doesn't mean we did not like them, we just don't have a place for them at this time. This add will always be open and updated so feel free to keep sending more, and much thanks to the writers for submitted them to Earth-69.


End file.
